


don't ghost me, babe

by yeo_sin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'll come back to this after getting a little further in soulfound!, ghost sans, kinda possessive, one shot ( for now! ;3 )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeo_sin/pseuds/yeo_sin
Summary: Where no one else can usually see ghosts except you and you’re trying your best to ignore and pretend they don’t exist...Unfortunately.. it looks like one of them caught on to you...!!
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 167





	don't ghost me, babe

He saw you from across the street.

You, who was having trouble walking through the crowds all by herself.

You, with those big, bright eyes he couldn't look away from. 

You, who so easily took his breath away... if he had one. 

Stars, you are so _small_. So _cute_. He just wanted to _pick you up and **spirit** you away._ But he couldn't do that... Could he? 

There was just... _something_ about you... Maybe it was the way you were smiling at nothing in particular. Or the way you moved so elegantly despite being in the middle of a sea of people. Or maybe it was the way you were so cutely timid, as if worried the crowd towering over you were going to eat you up- yet you smiled shyly at them anyway. 

Whatever it was. 

He just knew that he wanted you.

Sans watched you for a couple of moments longer as you tried to stay out of the way for the other humans and monsters bustling down the side walk before he glanced over to his brother. 

Papyrus was in the middle of buying some new seeds for his garden back home. It's been years since Sans had passed, dusted from an unfortunate accident involving his machine. He felt terrible. Doing something so stupid that costed him his life and having to leave his brother all on his own. So he stayed, watching over his brother despite him not knowing he was there. 

Over time, Papyrus had gotten used to life without Sans and because of this, Sans didn't feel comfortable "haunting" his brother all the time. He decided to just start going around town, poking his head into places he normally couldn't when he was still alive and only visiting friends and family from time to time- just to check in on how they were doing. 

Today was one of those days... But Papyrus seems to be done with his shopping so maybe Sans could... 

His eye lights wandered back to you. 

You were about to cross the street, towards him. He felt elated- he felt himself grinning widely in anticipation. He could almost _feel_ y- 

Sans frowned. There was another ghost in the middle of the street. They didn't seem to want to move, despite people walking right through them. And _you_... _You_ were heading **straight** for them! They were going to touch you! Sans balled his fists together and sneered at the back of the head of the other ghost. He was going to exorcise that fucker before they could even get close to you..

..is what he WOULD have done if you hadn't swerved out of the way at the last second, avoiding the ghost altogether. He found himself squinting at you, why would you do that...?

And then.

Your eyes met. 

Shit.

Fuck.

You don't think the person standing in the middle of the street was living. 

Especially now that you realize other people were just walking through them- fuck.

You should have been paying attention! But the other time you tried to walk through a ghost standing in the middle of the street, it turned out to be a living person just being weird... You apologized a lot that day... You just hope that the ghost didn't notice you avoiding them. Looking back would _definitely_ give you away. A **dead** giveaway. (Ha) So instead, you look straight ahead. 

And lock eyes with a skeleton.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! ' v` Happy new year, guys! I know I'm late and it's been a while lol but I haven't been feeling well and I've injured my wrist from overworking ' - ` i'm still recovering but I hope you enjoyed this thing i wrote a while back and kind of forgot about haha!! 
> 
> I still want to write soulfound!! I am definitely working on it!! I'm sorry I'm so slow and have been MIA but I'm trying my best!!! Thank you for all of the kind comments in my recent chapter as well as on my tumblr ;_; I really appreciate all of it and I don't deserve you.


End file.
